legend_of_heroes_trails_of_cold_steelfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Makarov
Instructor Makarov ist der Lehrer für Orbal- und Naturwissenschaften der Thor's Military Academy. Vergangenheit Aufgewachsen ist er in Roer zusammen mit seiner älteren Schwester namens Vanilla. Chief Johann zuflolge war er schon immer sehr intelligent und war Klassenbester am Institute of Technology in Roer (Institut für Technik). Schließlich ging er ans Imperial Istitute of Science (Kaiserliche Wissenschaftsinstitut). An eben diesem machte er seinen Abschluss als Klassenbester und half sogar dabei einen Orbal Computer zu designen. Schließlich passierte etwas am Institut das Makarov dazu brachte es zu verlassen (ein "Drama" seinem Schwager zufolge). Daraufhin schreib er sich als Instructor an Thor's Military Academy ein und ist da bis heute. Handlung Für die Haupthandlung spielt er keine tragende Rolle - das erste Mal sieht man ihn am ersten Schultag in einer Reihe neben den anderen Instructors stehen. Ein weiteres Mal haben die Jungs des ersten Jahres (Klasse I - VII) Orbaltechnik (so etwas wie Computerkurs) bei ihm, jedoch steht Makarov dabei nur am Fenster und raucht - insofern könnte es auch eine Pause oder eigenständiges Erarbeiten gewesen sein. Einmal begegnet ihm Rean Schwarzer auf dem Dach, wo er ihm erzählt, dass er seinen Job zwar nicht hasse, aber ihn dennoch als sehr Anstrengend empfinde und man nie mehr machen solle als nötig. Nach den Vorfällen in Garellia Fortress spricht er auf die Sicherheitslücke im Orbal Net an und meint, wenn er das genaue Problem kennen würde, könnte er es reparieren. Im Semptember zeigt er sich besorgt wegen dem Verhalten seiner Nichte Mint, und befürchtet, dass ihm "der drohende Untergang" bevorstehe. Am selben Abend erhält er von Mint ein drei Gänge Menü (dessen Hauptgericht laut Rean ziemlich bitter schmeckt).(Sidequest) Als die Schule gegen Ende angegriffen wird, nimmt auch Makarov am Kampf teil - jedoch wirkt er eher genervt und unmotiviert. Aussehen und Persönlichkeit Makarov trägt die dunkelgrünen Haare ungebändigt, zerzaust in alle Richtungen abstehen. Er hat zudem eine nur halbwegs gepflegt aussehende Bartfrisur - ein dünner Bartstreifen der vom Haaransatz über das Kinn zum anderen Haaransatz verläuft. Bekleidet ist er mit einem gelben Hemd, darüber trägt er einen braunen Pullover und einen weißen Kittel in dessen linker Brusttasche er Stifte aufbewahrt. Zudem trägt er eine graue Hose und braune Halbschuhe. Sein Äußeres Erscheinen hinterlässt den Eindruck, dass ihm sein Aussehen egal ist und er sich auch nicht darum schert. Seine Kleidung trägt er so lässig, dass es schon beinahe schlampig aussieht. Sein Markenzeichen jedoch ist eine Zigarette im Mund. Mint zufolge sehe er "ungesund" aus. Seinen Job mache Makarov sehr gut, doch empfinde er ihn als äußerst Anstrengend und handle daher nach dem Prinzip: so viel wie nötig, so wenig wie möglich. Er strahlt eine gewisse Gleichgültigkeit aus, was ihn mehr als einmal sogar depressiv wirken lässt - doch zeigt er auch Interessen - vor allem was Orbaltechnik angeht. Rean gegenüber äußert er einmal, dass er schon wisse, dass er eine Begabung in Sachen Orbaltechnik habe, doch dass dies auch eine Last sein kann, da er dann soviel machen müsse. Sein Lebensstil wird von Mint als sehr ungesund beschrieben - ihm selbst ist es egal wie er seine Kalorien zu sich nehme und er würde "aus dem Müll essen, wenn man ihn nicht aufhält". Er selbst gibt zu nur ungesunde Nahrung zu essen. Auch wenn er sich darüber beschwert, seine Nichte sei sehr/zu anstrengend, erweckt es dennoch den Eindruck als würde er sie gern haben, so will er sie z.B. beim Konzert des Wind Orchestras sehen. Trivia * Sein Geburtsag ist am 19. September * Er raucht eigentlich immer und überall - selbst im Untrricht in geschlossenen Räumen * Er ist so ziemlich das genaue Gegenteil zu seinem Kollegen Thomas Lysander und wird nahezu nie gut gelaunt angetroffen * Rean zufolge habe er ein außerordentliches Talent und Wissen was Orbaltechnik angehe * Seine Waffe ist ein Stab und er kämpft daher vorrangig mit Artes - Laut Sara sogar "High-Level-Artes" * Immer wieder äußern seine Verwanten (Schwager, Nichte...) dass sie sich um ihn Sorgen, sei es ob er mit seinen Kollegen gut klar kommt, ihm sein Job gefällt oder sein Gesundheitszustand * Seine Schwester bezeichnet er als Katastrophe/Hölle- man trifft sie auf einer Feldstudie in Roer, doch macht sie einen sehr freundlichen Eindruck (Vermutlich ist es bei ihr wie mit Mint) * Spricht man ihn kurz vor der Abreise nach Roer im Lehrerzimmer an, offenbart er, dass er eine Schwester in Roer hat und dass Rean sie sicher treffen wird, da einen das "Unheil" immer findet. en:Makarov Navigation Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Instructors Kategorie:Bürgerlich Kategorie:Unterstützende Charaktere